vgostfandomcom-20200215-history
Fat Wreck Chords
Fat Wreck Chords (pronounced "Fat Records") is a San Francisco, California-based independent record label, focused on punk rock. It was started by NOFX lead singer Michael Burkett (better known as Fat Mike) and his girlfriend at the time, Erin Burkett, in 1991. Label provided soundtrack for Propeller Arena: Aviation Battle Championship, but release was cancelled just days after the September 11 attacks, citing both similarities in game packaging and design to the events of that day. (*) - artist never appeared in any videogame. Current bands * Bad Cop/Bad Cop* * Banner Pilot* * The Bombpops* * Chixdiggit! * Closet Fiends* * Clowns* * C. J. Ramone* * Dead to Me * Dillinger Four * Direct Hit * The Dirty Nil* * Ellwood* * Face To Face * Frenzal Rhomb * Get Dead* * Good Riddance * Hi-STANDARD* * Lagwagon * Leftöver Crack* * The Lillingtons* * Mad Caddies * Me First and the Gimme Gimmes * Mean Jeans* * Morning Glory* * Night Birds* * NOFX * Old Man Markley* * PEARS * Randy * The Real McKenzies* * Snuff * Strung Out * Sundowner* * Swingin' Utters * Teenage Bottlerocket * ToyGuitar* * Uke-Hunt* * Useless ID* * Western Addiction Former bands * 88 Fingers Louie (active with Bird Attack Records) * Against Me! (active with Total Treble Music) * American Steel (disbanded) * Anti-Flag (active with Spinefarm Records) * The Ataris (active with Paper + Plastick) * Avail (disbanded) * Bad Astronaut* (disbanded) * Big In Japan (disbanded) * Bracket (active with Head2Wall Records) * Bullet Treatment* (active with Basement Records) * Citizen Fish* (active with Alternative Tentacles) * Cobra Skulls* (disbanded) * Consumed (active with no label) * Descendents (active with Epitaph Records) * The Dickies (active with Dream Catcher Records) * Diesel Boy (disbanded) * Epoxies (disbanded) * The Fight* (active with Repossession Records) * The Flatliners* (active with Rise Records) * Goober Patrol* (active with Hulk Räckorz) * Guns n' Wankers* (disbanded) * The Lawrence Arms (active with Epitaph Records) * Less Than Jake (active with Pure Noise Records) * The Loved Ones (disbanded) * Love Equals Death* (disbanded) * Masked Intruder (active with Pure Noise Records) * MxPx (active with Rock City Recording Company) * Nerf Herder (active with Oglio Records) * None More Black(?) (disbanded) * No Use for a Name (disbanded) * Only Crime (active with Rise Records) * Paint It Black (active with No Idea Records) * Pour Habit* (active with no label) * Propagandhi* (active with Epitaph Records) * Rancid (active with Hellcat Records) * Rise Against (active with Virgin Records) * The Sainte Catherines* (disbanded) * Screeching Weasel (active with Recess Records) * Screw 32* (disbanded) * Sick of It All (active with Century Media Records) * Smoke or Fire (on hiatus) * The Soviettes* (disbanded) * Star Fucking Hipsters* (active with Alternative Tentacles) * Strike Anywhere (active with Bridge 9 Records) * Subhumans (UK)* (active with Bluurg Records) * Tilt* (disbanded) * Tony Sly* (deceased) * Wizo* (active with Hulk Räckorz) * Zero Down (disbanded) Category:Labels